


Shattered Glass

by mickeymouseno1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 6x01, Angst, M/M, Prison Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouseno1/pseuds/mickeymouseno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lie if you have to."</p><p>Mickey's perspective in 6x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shitty, just like the scene we got after all this time waiting to see how it played out.
> 
> Noel and Cameron were absolutely beautiful though. Hopefully one day we'll see them working together again.

“Svetlana paid me.”

Your muscles become taut and tense at the silent sound of rejection. You push down the bile rising up your throat. Then the silence is too much. Ian’s eyes are flitting nervously around screaming, “No!”

You’re so close now, you’re desperate.

“I got a new tattoo.”

He looks up at you but his eyes are blank. He shuts you down, "Gallagher's spelt with two L's." You’re desperate. So desperate to break past this wall he’s put up.

“No it’s fucking not!”

It works. You see a flicker in his eyes. An upward curve on his lips. And it’s beautiful. He really does look good nowadays.

Without you, a traitorous part of your mind notes, but you push it down. Your time’s nearly up, after all, and Ian’s retreating again, back behind a carefully constructed façade of neutrality.

“I’ve been thinking about you. You ever think of me?”

He’s staring back at you and you can’t help but add it in.

“Gonna wait for me?”

And you know whether it’s 15 or 8 years, it’s a long shot. But God, you have to try. Your life has revolved around this man for as long as you can remember. You don’t want to lose him. You can't lose him.

He stares back at you. You can feel tears threatening to pour out, bile threatening to come up.

“Lie if you have to.”

“I can’t wait.”

A simple glance, emptied of romance, passion, love. He hangs up the phone and rushes out, as if he’s escaping from you, like he’s been scalded.

Your heart shatters as easily as sugar glass on film sets.

You note a guard yelling at you to move, but everything’s too numb and too overwhelming at the same time.

The past is a vision of freckles, red hair and promises that sounded so full. The future is a bleak whirlwind of Svetlana’s orders, lost families and prison sentences. But now. Now is a piercing ache not just from the infected wound festering above his heart.

Now is full of loneliness, broken promises and dashed hopes.

 


End file.
